mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Antara Nayar
Antara Nayar is a lawyer who represented the families affected by the Washington Township chemical leak against E Corp. She is played by Sakina Jaffrey. Background Antara Nayar appears to be a woman of Indian descent born in the early 1960s. Circa 1994, she was on a team of lawyers, alongside a Mr. Beckett and a Mr. Lattimer, who represented 26 families, including those of Elliot Alderson and Angela Moss, in a class action lawsuit against E Corp. In the ensuing 24 months after the alleged toxic waste leak in 1993, 26 employees died from similar types of leukemia. However, the company managed to get the case dismissed, claiming there was no direct evidence linking their factories to the diagnoses. E Corp was defended by Susan Jacobs. It took 8 years for Nayar to rebuild her career. As of 2015, she is a public defender for violent criminals. She works in New Jersey. 2015 On April 1st, Nayar receives a call from Angela requesting a meeting. She is the only lawyer from the case to accept, while she calls the others "pussies." Like Angela, she too believes in the guilt of E Corp, however she is hesitant to move forward based solely on the data dumps from Terry Colby's arrest. What they need is a reliable eye witness account. When Angela wants to meet with Colby, Nayar meets with his lawyers. She negotiates a private meeting between Colby, Angela, and herself in exchange for evidence beneficial to his case. Colby agrees, with the caveat that Nayar can't be allowed in the room either. After a seemingly unfruitful conversation, Nayar calls Angela to let her know Colby's lawyers called and he wants to talk again. He agrees to testify. In June, Nayar travels to NYC to meet Angela. Nayar is disappointed to hear that Angela wants to stay employed at E Corp, having advised against it initially and discussing for weeks that it would only be temporary. The lawsuit has been kept on hold to see where Angela could get them on the inside. Angela wants to stop having these meetings and effectively stop the proceedings. She says she feels valued at E Corp, while Nayar believes they are barbarians with ulterior motives. She tells Angela a joke: "A guy walks up to a woman at a bar. He flirts with her. He makes small talk, but the woman insists she isn't gonna go home with him. Guy says, "What if I offer you $1 million to sleep with me?" The woman's never had a million dollars in her life. She stops and considers the offer very seriously. The guy changes his mind, says, "What if I change my offer to a dollar instead?" Woman is aghast. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" Guy says, "We already figured that out. Now we're just negotiating." A few days later, Angela has given Nayar the incriminating evidence on Jim Chutney and Saul Weinberg given to her by Phillip Price, leading to the arrest of the other two executives behind the Washington Township cover up. Angela now agrees with Nayar's suspicions, insomuch that Price has now gotten leverage on her. They review the settlement negotiations of the case as Angela realizes what Price wants. Later, she discovers that in every version of the settlement drafts, Price remains singular in refusing a third party inspection on the Washington Township plant, while every other expensive provision can be negotiated. Price refutes her, but Angela believes she is correct in her assessment. By early July, she convinces the families to drop the provision, including her father, much to his disappointment On the night of August 8th, Nayar is at her home watching the news about the E Coin loan program when Angela knocks on her door. Asking about their missed meeting the night before, she is met by Angela's insistence that Nayar not call her anymore. The lawyer is suspicious about her behavior and the car that is waiting for her, but she says nothing as Angela leaves. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Supporting characters